


The Floor of the Bunker

by keetoyourheart



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keetoyourheart/pseuds/keetoyourheart
Summary: This was written after the release of the episode 2x10 (Chinatown) stills. This (very) short story is inspired by the lyatt photos of them sitting on the ground in the bunker.





	The Floor of the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time posting any of my works online and one of my first times writing for this fandom and these characters. I hope I did them justice. Feel free to comment and give me any pointers, I would really appreciate it. I hope you guys enjoy, happy reading!

It’s quiet in the bunker for a few days after their recent battle. No alerts on the mothership’s movements, no sign of Jessica’s whereabouts and no one is even speaking to each other.

Lucy has been constantly pacing her room in the silo, wondering how the hell they got it wrong. How had they let Emma, Keynes and their new accomplice, Jessica, get away. 

Sure, Wyatt had been blinded by the appearance of his, previously known dead, wife. But, so had Lucy. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed the bartenders sneaky phone calls, her secret notes being sent through the trash chute or the way she commented about her and Wyatt’s marriage. Come to think of it, even the fact that she wore tank tops in their freezing underground bunker seemed fishy. Lucy can’t help but feel guilty that Wyatt is taking all the heat for Jessica’s betrayal. Lucy, should’ve known. They all should’ve known.

After a few days of silence and countless hours of pacing, pacing that has worsened the aches she had already felt after their battle, Lucy finds herself wandering the halls of the silo in the middle of the night. She is only partially surprised when she sees Wyatt sitting on the floor, against the wall. His head in his hands.

She slowly sinks down next to him, close enough for their shoulders to touch. He doesn’t look up to her though, his head remains in his hands.

Lucy sits on the floor next to him for what seems like an eternity before he finally lifts his face, his red rimmed eyes meeting her own. His lips curl up into a soft smile, despite the obvious pain he is feeling. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, and she can see the tears threatening to spill over onto his cheeks.

Wyatt leans his head back against the concrete wall, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Lucy isn’t sure what to do with herself, she feels awkward sitting here and not comforting him but she isn’t sure if rubbing his back and speaking soothing words is the right thing to do here.

“Look, I don’t know what you want me to say, Wyatt,” she says honestly, her brow furrowing, making the small cuts on her face pinch at the movement. “I don’t know what you want me to do.”

He seems frustrated, but too exhausted to express it. “I don’t know either,” is all he says, keeping his eyes shut and his head against the wall. They sit in silence again for a while, neither of them working up enough courage to get up and leave.

It’s Lucy that breaks the stillness this time. “It’s not your fault,” she tells him. “You wanted to trust her. After all, she is your wife.”

“Was,” Wyatt’s voice is bitter. “She was my wife.”

“That’s beside the point,” Lucy rolls her eyes, which she immediately regrets as a sharp pain forms at her temples. “Either one of us could’ve noticed she was Rittenhouse.”

“Yeah but it’s my job to protect you guys,” he answers, turning his head to face her. “And all I did was put you in more danger by bringing her here.”

“Wyatt, you didn’t know.”

“But I should have,” he says, his voice is sad. “I should’ve known, because now she knows where we are, Rittenhouse knows where we are, and everyone I love is in danger.”

Lucy’s heart skips a beat, everyone that he loves. 

“Ugh, I’m sorry,” he says, bringing his hands up to cover his face.

“I’m sorry too,” she admits, looking down at her knees. Her feelings are everywhere and she doesn’t know how to express them in words, so all she does is take his hand away from his face and link her fingers through his. Their palms fit perfectly together and when she settles their joined hands into her lap she can swear she feels his tense body relax just a little.

Slowly but surely, Lucy lets her head fall onto his shoulder, her eyes falling shut. They stay there for a while, their breathing syncing, not speaking, just thinking. She isn’t sure what is going to happen next, where, or when, they are going to end up. But one thing she knows for sure, is that Wyatt isn’t going anywhere, and that fills her with a sense of peace, despite the war swirling around them. She has her soldier, and as of now, that’s all she needs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it, feel free to leave a comment. Thanks for reading!


End file.
